


family

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto finally get to have a family of their own. Its cute man. Just read. Its gonna be multiple little fics throughout Kuroo's pregnancy but you can read them as one shots too!





	1. We'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> hey so in this story, male pregnancy is just as normal if female pregnancy. Also Kuroo might be a little out of character but I think its fine so.... Yeah.

This week had been hectic for Kuroo and it didn’t help that he got a nasty stomach bug and threw up the entire week. Bokuto begged to take him to a doctor but Kuroo assured him it was just a bug and it’d be over soon.

It wasn’t until Friday evening that he figured out it wasn’t a bug.

 

Bokuto and him had decided to go over to Kenma and Akaashi’s house to see their niece and see how Oikawa was handling his pregnancy.

Kuroo was cuddled up under Bokuto’s arm, slowly dozing off as he listen to his boyfriend beam about how cute his niece was. He was a very proud uncle and it made Kuroo almost feel guilty.

Him and Bokuto had thought about having kids and had even tried for them, but after a rather depressing visit with his doctor, Kuroo found out that his body wasn’t very stable and the probability of him being able to have a child was unlikely.

Bokuto and him cried all night and Kuroo couldn’t help but blame himself. They had thought about adopting, but their schedules quickly got busy as Bokuto’s professional volleyball career started and Kuroo worked as an artist at home.

He’d picked up painting after he dropped out of college. He was at a very low point in his life and Bokuto had made the suggestion to paint in order to relieve stress. Somehow, his art had become a very big deal and many people contacted him to buy pieces of art that he’d made.

With all of this going on, the two didn’t have time to care for a child and decided the time wasn’t now.

“Kisa! Come here,” Bokuto yelled opening his arms wide for the little girl who looked almost identical to akaashi, except for the piercing golden eyes, which were inherited from Kenma of course.

“Uncle Bo!” She sang as she jumped in his arms. She settled in his lap and ruffled kuroo’s hair, “uncle Kuro what’s wrong?” She asked.

Kenma looked at his best friend for a trace of sadness.

“Nothing babe,” Kuroo answered softly, smiling at the nickname she’d picked up from her father saying it so often. Even though he’d taken Bokuto’s name and he was technically Tetsurou Bokuto now, everyone found Kuroo more fitting and it became a common nickname. Kenma had taken Akaashi’s name and surprisingly iwaizumi had taken Oikawa’s, but he still went by iwaizumi, finding it more fitting as he would say, but his friends knew him too well and could tell that he kept using his name to prove that he was a “man”.

Anyways, He honestly still felt like shit but he wanted to see Oikawa and his friends.

He leaned in closer to the little girl and smiled at her before tickling her and earning a tiny laugh.

“Kuroo you look super pale, you sure you’re alright?” Oikawa asked rubbing his all too full stomach. He was due in about a week from today. He leaned his head on iwaizumi who continued searching through the channels.

“He’s had a stomach ache all week and he keeps throwing up!” Bokuto exclaimed rubbing kuroo’s back with his free hand and holding Kisa with the other.

“Why haven’t you gone to the doctor Kuro?” Kenma asked quietly. He was bundled on the recliner with Akaashi, both were watching Bokuto carefully to make sure he didn’t get to rough with the one year old in his hands.

“It’s just weird. It’s only around this time in the morning. And I just get uneasy when I smell food. It’s basically torture,” kuroo said, rolling to laying on his back. He locked eyes with Bokuto who gave him a worried glance.

The room got oddly quiet and Kuroo sat back up, “what?” He asked as he saw Akaashi and Kenma give him unreadable expressions.

“Maybe you’re having morning sickness,” iwaizumi said nonchalantly.

“Hah,” kuroo laughed uncomfortably, “not pregnant. Remember? I can’t have kids.” He sighed.

He wouldn’t meet Bokuto’s gaze but he could see the apologetic look plastered on his face out of his peripheral vision. Once again the room went quiet. Kuroo sighed and went back to looking at Kisa, who’d been playing with Bokuto’s wedding ring.

“Lets just try a test for kicks,” Kenma said standing up from his space next to his husband.

“But we use protection,” bokuto said confused. He looked at Kuroo who was gripping his hair, a nervous habit he’d picked up.

“I’m not pregnant guys. It’s not gonna happen. I don’t wanna get myself upset,” Kuroo said rubbing his face.

“You never know Kuroo, here I’ll take one too,” akaashi stood up running to the bathroom.

Kenna sighed and shook his head with a light smile. Akaashi was treating him how he treated his daughter.

Kuroo stood up, more scared than annoyed and followed akaashi to the bathroom.

“Okay,” he grumbled, “But you’re not doing one so leave.” He said pushing Akaashi out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Akaashi smiled and sat back down. He knew Kuroo was just kidding.

“You know he’s probably just sick,” bokuto said knowingly. He ran his hand through his own hair. It sucked. He’d always dreamed of having kids with Kuroo but he never blamed his husband. He knew it wasn’t something fixable. Bokuto also knew that the raven blamed himself for it and he knew about the countless hours Kuroo has sat next to Bokuto thinking of what could’ve been.

“Yeah But people don’t just get sick in the middle of the day and feel fine for the rest of the day until the next.” Oikawa sighed as he slowly stood up from his seat.

It’d been a couple minutes now and Kuroo still hadn’t come out of the bathroom. Oikawa knocked.

“You good dude?” He asked with only a hint of worry.

Kuroo came out with a pale expression. He looked sick. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he’d cried.

“Tetsurou?” Bokuto said standing up in alert. He walked to his boyfriend and tried grabbing his hand. It was wrapped tightly in a fist and wouldn’t loosen when Bokuto pried.

The others followed to look closely at Kuroo. Worry filled their eyes. They had expect Kuroo to come out with a look of disappointment or excitement. They hadn’t expected this terrified expression to be plastered onto his face.

The group was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Bokuto looked at kuroo’s eyes and soon they filled with tears.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Kenma asked, breaking the silence. Everyone switched to look at Kenma.

“Yeah,” kuroo cried.

“W-what?” Bokuto stuttered gripping kuroo’s arms tightly.

Kuroo tried to smiled but was still in shock and it turned into more hiccup as more tears slid down.

“Oh my god no way!” Oikawa cheered hugging Kuroo tightly, almost knocking the man over.

“Oikawa careful,” iwaizumi nagged.

“Are you kidding me right now Tetsu?” Bokuto asked shakily. He could feel himself start to choke up.

Kuroo shook his head.

That was all Bokuto needed before pulling Kuroo into a bone breaking hug.

Kenma smiled and leaned his head on akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi wrapped his arm around his daughter tightly and hugged his husband.

“So you’re probably a month or two into your pregnancy if this has been going on for a while.” Oikawa stated as he headed back to his seat.

Bokuto hugged his boyfriend tighter as he felt him shake. He couldn’t wrap his head around why Kuroo was so scared. Bokuto was estatic. He guided the other to the couch along with their friends.

“What if something bad happens,” kuroo said weakly still keeping a death grip of his own hand.

“You can’t think like that Kuro,” Kenma said as he sat on the floor next to his daughter who had busied herself with the blocks in front of her.

“But this wasn’t suppose to happen,” kuroo whispered looking down. His throat burned and he was terrified for the kid that decided to chill in his hazardous body. The fuck was it thinking. It was definitely Bokuto’s kid. Too proud to admit that it’s in over its head and it could very easily die inside Kuroo. This thought made Kuroo feel even more sick.

“But it did happened,” Bokuto smiled, still trying to loosen kuroo’s grip.

Kuroo obliged and loosened his hold, dropping something into Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto took it and looked with a smile. A positive pregnancy test. He held it up at Kuroo as proof.

“You know I pissed on that right,” kuroo laughed weakly.

Bokuto sighed and wrapped his arm around his husband.

“Congrats you just ruined a beautiful family moment,” Akaashi shook his head.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto said looking at his husband. He felt himself melt into the warm chestnut colored eyes of his lover and felt a wave of appreciation that the father of his child was Kuroo, and that his baby would hopefully be able to carry those beautiful warm eyes.

“What” kuroo asked, letting out a sigh that he hadn’t noticed he was holding. He looked at his husband with the same, if not more, admiration. Focused mainly on Bokuto’s beautiful smile, he trailed his eyes up to his multicolored hair and then back to meet beautiful golden orbs.

“Right now,” Bokuto started, disregarding the others in the room and getting closer to Kuroo if possible. He put his hand on kuroo’s flat stomach, “right now our kids in there. And we get to be a family. Don’t focus on what could happen. Focus on what’s happening! This has been a dream of ours since I spiked that ball into your face-“

“Bokuto that was the first time I met you what are you talking abo-“ Kuroo shook his head with a grin before being interrupted.

“Exactly,” Bokuto finished, “I’ve been thinking about this from the beginning,” he looked back at the test.

The room was quiet.

“And it’d be pretty cool to have another niece or nephew for Tama to be friends with,” Oikawa chimed in.

Kuroo smiled inwardly. The name Tama would of course be Oikawas child’s name. It stood for “a jewel” and Oikawa always thought of himself as a king, so it all sort of just pieced itself together.

“Yeah you’re right,” Kuroo said with a smile. Bokuto could still see a tinge of worry in Kuroo’s eyes and took it as a hint to kiss it away.

“We’re parents,” Bokuto whispered against his lips, in a voice so low he was sure nobody else would here.

And with that Kuroo simply nodded his head. He was still taking in that a miracle like this could ever actually happen. He felt extremely lucky to have Bokuto there at that moment and felt himself smiled even harder.

It would be okay, he told himself. They would all be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one didn’t turn out as good as I wanted it to cuz I literally wrote it on my phone at work but try to enjoy. I’m working on different Bokuto syories and literally forgot all about this but I felt the need to post another chapter so I whipped this one up for y’all. I also didn’t revise this lol. College has my ass beat and I’m only 16 SEND HELPPPP

It was safe to say that Bokuto was excited. 

His thoughts revolves around Kuroo, the baby, and volleyball. Kuroo the most though.

With this new pregnancy, Bokuto got the opportunity to learn that it wasnt easy. 

Morning sickness was disgusting. Kuroo would wake up at ungodly hours and stay in the bathroom for hours. Sometimes it was even so bad that Kuroo would fall asleep on the bathroom floor, and Bokuto would have to carry him back to bed. 

Eating was super hard. Well for Kuroo. He became super picky about what he was eating and some stuff he couldn’t even look at with out throwing up. Bokuto didn’t really mind, but he was concerned that Kuroo wasn’t eating enough.

“Hey,” bokuto said one day as they sat on the couch. 

“Mm,” Kuroo answered. He was reading a book about something Bokuto could never understand. Bokuto was laying behind him, hugging his stomach with a blanket draped over the two of them.

“Are you eating enough,” he asked putting a firm hand on kuroo’s stomach. There wasn’t a baby bump yet.

Kuroo turned to look at him, “Kou,” he sighed, “You know I’d never do anything stupid like not eating,” he said knowingly before turning back to the book in front of him.

“But are you eating enough,” Bokuto asked again, this time more serious. “You have to eat for two now,” he added.

“Yes koutarou,” kuroo answered. He smiled to himself for how concerned his husband was for him.

“We have our first doctors appointment today,” Bokuto whispered in the crook of his neck, hugging him even tighter. 

“Yeah we do,” kuroo said. His tone sounded worried.

“Everything will be alright,” bokuto cooed lacing his hands in kuroo’s long locks. His hair hasn’t gotten to its bed head state yet, having just come out of the shower.

 

Bokuto also figured out that doctors offices were really really cool.

“Kuroo look, can you see the burrito I ate for lunch?” He asked playing with the transducer.

Kuroo laughed and look at Bokuto. That was the one he chose to marry. 

“Bokuto, you’re gonna get us in trouble,” he said returning to his phone. He’d been texting his mother all day, giving her updates on how he was feeling, what he was eating, where he was going and when his appointment was. 

Bokuto walked behind Kuroo and put his arms around him, “she’s excited isn’t she,” Bokuto asked reading the texts.

“Yeah, and sort of worried,” kuroo answered putting his hand on Bokuto’s arm.

Bokuto kissed his forehead, “nothing to worry about, everything will be okay,” he said with a smile. Kuroo smiled back.

When the doctor came in, she talked to mostly Kuroo about a bunch of really important stuff that Bokuto found himself half listening to. 

When the matter of miscarriages came up, he watched Kuroo tense. He put his hand on top of kuroo’s and gave a firm squeeze.

Seeing the baby was really cool Bokuto had thought. It didn’t really look like a baby yet. 

“So your baby is about the size of a blueberry,” the doctor added moving the screen to face Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Bokuto felt his eyes sting as he held kuroo’s hand. Looking on the screen wasn’t enough he’d decided. He already loved it so much and it was barely even there. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked looking up from his seat. 

“Yeah-,” Bokuto had started to speak but stopped as he heard a continuous beat.

“And that’s you’re baby’s heart beat,” the doctor added, adjusting the transducer on kuroo’s stomach.

Bokuto smiled at Kuroo who smiled back just as excitedly. 

“You’re baby looks really healthy, would you like me to print these out for you two to take home?” The doctor asked, handing Kuroo and wipe to clean his stomach of the gel used. 

“Yes please,” Bokuto smiled brightly. When the doctor left Bokuto hugged his husband tightly.

Kuroo laughed at that. “You looked like you were about to cry back there,” kuroo teased.

“I wanted to,” Bokuto answered honestly. He met kuroo’s eyes and saw excitement.

“Dude, the baby’s healthy,” Kuroo said sounding astonished. He pulled down his shirt and stood up. 

“I told you,” Bokuto answered standing up as well. Kuroo jumped to hug him. Bokuto laughed and pulled him into a quick kiss.

“Let’s call Akaashi and Kenma,” Bokuto announced.

 

Bokuto also learned that Kuroo was going to be a great dad. 

A couple weeks had past and They’d gone to meet Oikawa and iwaizumi’s new baby a couple of days ago and Kuroo was a natural. 

Once placed in his arms the baby had ceased his crying and even smiled.

“Babies really like you,” Bokuto had whispered.

“I guess,” kuroo said cradling the bundle.

Tama was a very cute baby. Oikawas soft eyes and face, but iwaizumi’s black locks. 

“Kuroo how’re you doing?” Kenma had asked.

“I’m good I think,” kuroo said, preoccupied with the baby in his hands.

“Have you thought about what it’s gonna look like?” Oikawa asked as Kuroo handed his child back to him.

“What?” Kuroo asked confused. He leaned back on Bokuto who wrapped an arm around him.

“Like the baby,” Oikawa answered.

Oh.

This Bokuto hadn’t thought about.

Would it look like him or Kuroo more, he wondered. He hoped it’d look more like Kuroo if it was a girl. Kuroo was very pretty even though he’d never admit it. If it was a boy he’d hoped it’d look like Kuroo to though.

“Hopefully it’ll look like Bokuto,” kuroo had said with a chuckle. Bokuto looked at him confused, “my genes aren’t as good looking as Bokuto’s,” kuroo finished. 

Their friends laughed it off even though they all disagreed.

“Kuroo you’re very pretty,” Bokuto argued. He hugged him tighter.

“Hah not like Kenma or Oikawa,” he said picking up his phone. 

“You’re dumb Kuro,” Kenma had said with a blush, obviously taken back by the sudden compliment.

Bokuto chose to forget that Kuroo had said that. Chose to ignore the pinch he felt in his heart he felt.

Bokuto disagreed completely.

 

Practice had started back up and Bokuto had a hard time adjusting to not seeing Kuroo until the evening. 

Not that Kuroo needed his help. He was strong enough to take care of himself, Bokuto knew, but he had to admit that he was worried something bad would happen and Bokuto wouldn’t be there to take Kuroo to a hospital.

He also missed the baby.

Very very much.

He found it odd that he was so attached to someone that he hadn’t met yet. 

He also hated that going to volleyball practice meant missing doctor appointments. 

To Kuroo, it wasn’t a big deal, he understood that Bokuto had to go, but for Bokuto this made him feel like he was already failing his first task of being a Dad.

 

Coming home was one of Bokuto’s favorite things. 

Some days he’d find Kuroo snuggled up on the couch waiting for Bokuto to return. 

Other days Kuroo would be painting new pieces for clients, waiting for Bokuto’s opinion on how it looked.

Today had been the first day that Kuroo wasn’t painting or swimming in blankets on the couch. 

Trying not to panic, Bokuto hurried to their room, searching around for his husband. When he found the bedroom empty he headed to kuroo’s art studio.

Bokuto swing open the door and was surprised with the sight in front of him.

“Oh hey,” Kuroo had turned to look at Bokuto. He wiped off paint that had gotten on his face.

Bokuto’s felt his knees tremble as he walked farther into the empty room that had been painted a light blue color.

“So I sort of have something amazing to tell you,” kuroo smiled motioning around the room.

“No way,” bokuto said, feet barely moving as he got closer to Kuroo.

He felt his eyes tear u but he made no effort to stop it.

“We’re gonna have a boy,” kuroo said softly. He grabbed Bokuto’s hands to steady him.

Bokuto beamed. He was speechless.

“I’m so happy,” Bokuto said as tears finally spilled over.

Kuroo pulled him into a hug smiling. He felt himself tear up as well but pushed it to the back of his mind.

The two stayed like that for a while, Bokuto crying like a baby while Kuroo soothed him.

“I love you,” kuroo had finally said after Bokuto had called down. 

Bokuto pulled back to look at Kuroo, “I love you more,” he said pulling the smaller male in for a kiss.

When they broke, Bokuto slide down to his knees and hugged kuroo’s stomach, “and I love you,” he said, praying that the baby could hear him say this.

Kuroo blushed at that, silently thanking god that he snagged such a good husband.

 

Weeks passed by and kuroo’s stomach grew larger. Bokuto was full of pride and happiness at this point.

They were sitting on their bed, limbs tangled together, tired eyes and lazy smiles.

“Okay what about bishamon,” Bokuto wheezed. They’d spent the entire day in bed thing of names for their son.

At first it had been serious but at this point their Brains were so tired of thinking that all of them became more of jokes.

“Yes our son, god of war,” kuroo giggled, as he felt tears of laughter at the sides of his eye. 

Both caught their breath. 

“Okay now seriously, what are your top three names?” Bokuto asked rolling to his back. Kuroo did the same.

“Mmm,” he thought for a minute, “Kyo?” He asked.

Bokuto hummed in response, “does that stand for like, cooperation or something professional like that?” He asked.

“Yeah I think so,” kuroo sighed, “bad idea,” he added.

“We should name him something that means like smart or something,” Bokuto answered. He wanted his name to some how replicate what Kuroo was to him. Smart, bright, happy, funny. 

“Kou?” Kuroo asked looking at him.

“Yes?” Bokuto asked.

“No I meant like, the name Kou,” kuroo explained.

“No, too close to mine,” Bokuto shook his head. Kuroo sighed.

“Why don’t you pick,” kuroo asked.

Bokuto thought long and hard, “Tadashi?” He asked.

“From that movie big hero 6?” Kuroo teased.

“Okay fine not that one,” Bokuto pouted as he links his hand with kuroo’s. 

They sat quiet for a while. Both were thinking of names. Bokuto hadn’t expected it to be so hard.

He turned to look at Kuroo, who had a focused look on his face. Bokuto traces his husbands face deep in thought. Kuroo was beautiful.

“Yuki?” Kuroo asked, “that means happiness,” he added. He was getting tired of guessing for names. 

Bokuto didn’t respond. Instead he looked at kuroo’s milky brown eyes. 

The same soft eyes that he fell in love with across the net when he was 17. The same brown eyes that make him go crazy from their soft seductive haze they morph to on long heated night. The same eyes that watch him from the stands as he plays volleyball.

“I hope he has you’re eyes,” Bokuto whispered, cupping kuroo’s cheek.

Kuroo put his hand on Bokuto’s, blushing hard, “that was random,” he laughed looking at Bokuto.

“They’re beautiful,” Bokuto started eagerly.

“They’re brown koutarou,” kuroo chides.

“They shine though, you know?” Bokuto smiled. His head slowly started linking things together.

“Hikaru?” He asked questionably.

Kuroo smiled warmly. “I like it, do you?” He asked.

“I do,” Bokuto agreed, “it’s means light or shining,” he added.

Both smiled at each other, a silent agreement. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he sat up.

“What?” Bokuto asked concerned, he sat up as well too look at his husband, who was now grabbing at his hand.

“He’s moving,” Kuroo said putting Bokuto’s hand on his stomach.

“Dude,” bokuto said looking at Kuroo, “that’s amazing,” he said excited.

“Hey little guy I can’t wait to meet you!” Bokuto practically yelled out of sheer excitement. 

Kuroo laughed. Bokuto May have though that Kuroo was a natural, but Bokuto was even more so than him.

 

 

It was a night like any other when it happened. 

They had gone to sleep around 10 after finishing a movie.

Bokuto was woken with a elbow to his side.

He looked at Kuroo groggily and saw a look of worry plastered on his face.

“Hey I think,” kuroo said breathlessly, “I like its time,” he finished before flinching.

Bokuto sat up in a hurry with a smile.

“Dude lets do this,” he added pulling Kuroo up and helping him out the door.

 

To say hikaru was the prettiest baby Bokuto had ever seen would be an understatement.

“Congratulations,” Bokuto remembered the doctor saying, “to your healthy baby boy.”

They’d handed him to Kuroo first, who was a mess. Bokuto watched as Kuroo held the tiny crying boy in his arms. 

“Shh it’s okay, I’m your daddy remember,” kuroo said lightly, cooing Hikaru and holding him close to his chest. Soon the baby’s crying stopped, calmed by the feeling of kuroo’s warmth back by his side again.

Bokuto got closer to Kuroo, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him a chaste kiss.

“He’s so cute,” Bokuto whispered. He was burst with excitement, but he knew he had to stay quiet.

Kuroo smiled looking at Hikaru. He had kuroo’s tan skin and Bokuto’s multicolored hair. He lightly put his thumb to the newborns cheek and kissed his head.

“Do you want to hold him?” Kuroo asked, turning to look at his husband.

Bokuto jumped at the question, “I don’t know how,” he said moving a little farther away.

Kuroo shot him a glare, “Bokuto I just pushed a human being out of my-“

“Okay okay don’t say it!” Bokuto interrupted. Kuroo smirked knowing just how to make him uncomfortable.

“Just make sure you support his neck okay,” kuroo said before gently placing Hikaru in his arms. 

While Kuroo resituated in the hospital bed, Bokuto took the opportunity to introduce himself as well.

“Um,” Kuroo looked at him out of the corner of his eye and boy did he look uncomfortable, “I’m You’re other Dad. The... the one that’s been talking to you for like ever you know,” Bokuto finished way to shy for his usual self.

Kuroo felt his stomach churn as he watched the people he loved most sit in front of him, both healthy and safe.

“I really love you,” Bokuto whispered to the small bundle in his arms. 

Hikaru opened his eyes at that and looked around.

“Kuroo,” bokuto looked up to smile. 

Kuroo looked at him in response.

“He has your eyes,” bokuto said getting closer to show him.

“And you’re hair,” kuroo said as he played with the small tuffs of hair on the baby’s head.

Bokuto watched as Kuroo looked at their child. A feeling of pride washed over him as he looks at his family. He leaned his forehead to kuroo’s. 

“I love you so much Tetsurou,” he said looking into his husbands eyes.

“I love you to kotarou,” he said back.


	3. Stormy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night leads to Hikaru joining Bokuto and Kuroo to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WRotE ThIS oN my PhOnE sO It iSnT ThAT gOod.

To say Kuroo was tired was an understatement.

But to say he was happy would also be an understatement.

Even at times like this when the bed was a little more crowded, during cold stormy nights, pressed against the shaking little boy in his arms as Bokuto’s arm held both of them.

“Daddy why is the sky sad?” Hikaru asked. His big brown eyes looked at kuroo’s much more tired eyes. The young boy was 4 years old and he was just now finding out how scary thunder could be.

“It’s not sad it’s just raining,” kuroo spoke groggily. He’d been working on a really important piece of art all day today.

The room got quiet again and Kuroo was almost lulled to sleep by the rain, until a giant crack of thunder shook their house. 

The younger boy jumped again. 

“It’s okay hika,” bokuto said hugging the little boy tighter, “I got you, the rain won’t hurt you.”

Kuroo snorted, “wow imagine thinking you’re tougher than a thunderstorm,” kuroo teased looking up at Bokuto.

“Is dad not tougher?” The little boy asked with a worried expression, he looked so much like Bokuto that Hikaru was starting to look more like Bokuto’s clone than their child.

“Yeah tetsu. Am I not tougher than the storm?” Bokuto teased. Kuroo looked at his son who held so much disappointment in his eyes. 

“No he is sorry,” kuroo apologized and glared at Bokuto. 

Another crack of thunder reverberated through the room and Kuroo jumped at the sudden noise.

“Dad!” Hikaru said look at Bokuto.

“What is it Hika?” Bokuto asked hugging the little boy.

“Daddy’s scared too,” Hikaru said. He turned to face Kuroo and wrapped his little arms around him. Even his arms were like Bokuto’s and Kuroo worried that when Hikaru grew up, Kuroo would be the weakest one out of the three of them.

“Wha-I’m not scared,” kuroo said confused. He gladly accepted the hug from his son though.

“You jumped. You’re scared,” Hikaru hugged him tighter and it almost hurt as much as Bokuto’s hugs.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto who was smiling protectively at him.

The little boy turned to look at Bokuto now, “c’mon Dad we have to hug daddy so he won’t be scared,” Hikaru said excitedly before going back to hug Kuroo. Kuroo stroked the little boys hair in order to calm him down from his sudden excitement.

Bokuto scooted closer and once again wrapped his arm around kuroo’s waist, this time pulling him close so their noses were almost touching.

A comfortable silence soon washed over the room, with only the thunder sounding throughout the house everyone once and a while. 

Kuroo once again felt his eyes getting heavy as he listened to the little boys steady breathing. 

Hikaru was asleep, face buried into his pillow much like how Kuroo used to sleep before he married Bokuto. Somehow his son still had an arm slung around kuroo.

His hand rested in his sons soft multicolored locks and Bokuto’s chin was resting on their sons head. Kuroo leaned his cheek on Bokuto’s forehead as he felt sleep finally wash over him.

He was woken up once again, but this time not by his sons movements. This time a hand, bigger than his, grabbed his own hand from his sons hair. 

Kuroo blinked open his tired eyes and watched as Bokuto put kuroo’s hand in bokutos hair.

“Sorry I got jealous,” Bokuto whispered as he scooted closer.

Kuroo giggled tiredly and stroked his husbands dual colored hair. 

Bokuto and Hikaru were so similar He’d thought. Both were very protective of Kuroo he’d noticed as both of them hugged Kuroo tightly and it seemed that both of them were somewhat fighting for his attention. Kuroo snorted.

“Hey I love you,” Kuroo whispered into his husbands hair. He entangled his legs with Bokuto’s. 

“I love you too Tetsurou,” bokuto said lazily.

“Our sons just like you,” kuroo smiled closing his tired eyes.

“I think he’s more like you,” bokuto said after a minute. Kuroo opened his eyes in question.

“How?” Kuroo asked genuinely interested. 

“Mmm, very caring.” Bokuto said warmly. He felt a smile grace his own face as he continued, 

“selfless too. I mean it was obvious that he was really scared but instead of thinking of himself, he wanted you to not be scared and hugged you, ya know?” He stated, leaning into his husbands touch as his hair was stroked gently.

Kuroo blushed at the compliment. He was glad it was dark and Bokuto couldn’t see it, otherwise he’d get made fun of for sure.

“Hah, I guess,” kuroo said before kissing his husbands head. 

Finally he was pulled back into his slumber. He felt content.

More than happy, more than ecstatic, more than loved.

This was far more than content as well, but as of right now, Kuroo couldn’t think of a word to explain this feeling.

Not even Bokuto or Hikaru snoring could ruin his happiness. 

 

Okay maybe a little but he could manage for now.


End file.
